Happily Ever After
by Sakura Ai Takahashi
Summary: Everyone knows the classic fairy tale. The knight must defeat the dragon and save the princess to obtain their happy ending. Can Leo defeat all the dragons in his life to save his princess and still have their happy ending?


Uh...hi?

*Tomatoes being thrown*

OKAY! I GET IT! YOU CAN STOP RIGHT **NOW**!

*Tomatoes stop being thrown*

First of all, I want to say I am SO SORRY for not updating much. You see, I'm going to high school soon, and I feel nervous. Plus, I was going through ALL the Percy Jackson books, and now I can finally say that I am an honorary PJO FANGIRL! YAY! So, that's it! Welcome to my FIRST PJO fanfic!

* * *

**Special Thanks: **Rick Riordan for writing the series, Auntie Amulet for inspiring me to keep on writing, MidnightNinja101 for giving me ideas, my new friends TrumpetGirl12 and CreativeWritingSoul for accepting me in my wackiest ways and Writer'sFantasy for helping me write FanFiction in general! THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. That belongs to Rick Riordan, the God of Writing! This came from a Percy Jackson head cannon, so part of this is the head cannon! (Head Cannon in Profile)

* * *

**Summary: **Everyone knows the classic fairy tale. The knight must defeat the dragon and save the princess to obtain their happy ending. Can Leo defeat all the dragons in his life to save his princess and still have their happy ending?

* * *

**Chapter I: Leo**

"Gods Leo, slow down, would you?"

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo were in the dining room aboard the Argo II. Leo was currently trying to shove in breakfast as fast he could without spilling anything on himself.

"Leo, you're going to choke!" Hazel said, worried for the sake of her friend.

"Leo, the food isn't going anywhere, you can breathe for a minute!" Jason told the mechanic.

Finally, Leo decided to stop. "Sorry, guys. Guess I'm a little excited."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you actually BATHED?" Piper asked.

Yes, Leo was looking quite...different today. He wore a simple white shirt that was cleaned, ironed, and without a single burn mark on it, which was miraculous as his hair kept on bursting into flames. He wore his army jacket over the shirt, also clean. His jeans were some what decent, they didn't have as many holes as his other jeans, and were free of any oil stain. His curly brown hair was actually somewhat controlled and smelled like fresh strawberries. His chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with a certain happiness that hadn't been there since he came back from Hades knows where. Only Leo himself knew where he went, and he wasn't going to tell anyone about his secret sort-of girlfriend, Calypso.

_Calypso..._

Leo grinned a goofy grin. He still could remember how he used to hate her when he first came to her cursed island. He couldn't wait to get out and see his friends. But the more time he spent with Calypso, the more he realized she was different from the girls that used to make fun of him when he was younger. While she did get angry from time to time because of him, she was still worried about his well-being. She was the first girl beside Hazel and Piper that actually cared about him. Not listening to Dirt Face's proposal about killing him, then getting freedom OR Percy Jackson in return AND getting rid of Gaea from Ogygia was proof of that. He didn't know when he started to like her, but he knew he loved her when _that_ happened. The kiss was what made him realize his true feelings for her, which made him swear that oath on the Styx to free her, and he was going to do it. He dreamed of her braided golden brown hair, her dark brown almond shaped eyes, her soft milky skin, and her full, soft, pale pink lips. He can still remember that laugh which made his heart go _ka-bump_, and if he remembers long enough he can smell cinnamon and wood smoke...

"Leo, your hair!"

Leo snapped back to attention. All of his friends were looking at him worried, even Frank. That wasn't good if even **Frank** was wondering if he was okay. The second thing he realized was that his hair was on fire!

"Gods!"

Leo ran his hands through his hair, trying to get rid of the fire. When that little stunt ended, he looked at the shirt if he burned it, which was fortunately not the case.

"Are you this much a spaz in the morning?" Percy asked him.

Leo was about to snap back a witty retort when suddenly a loud alarm bell started ringing loudly in the Argo II.

"Valdez, you better have a good explanation as to what all this racket is about!" Annabeth shouted, her calculating grey eyes giving him a glare that would make Hades himself squirm.

Leo took no notice in that, however. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

_Why is it ringing now? It was programmed to tell me when we were at Ogygia. Unless...!_

The goofy grin from before came back, this time threatening to tear his face in half. A blush no redder than a tomato covered his cheeks and he was trying not to burst into flames, he was so excited!

"Leo, are you okay, buddy?" Jason asked.

"You look like a..."

Before Jason could finish that sentence, Leo ran out of the room to the control deck. From the small window, he could see the place that he had been trying to get to ever since he swore that oath on the Styx, Ogygia. With that, he prepared Festus for landing.

_Calypso...I'm coming for you..._

* * *

The first thing he noticed when Festus landed was that Calypso wasn't in her garden.

_She's probably somewhere nearby._

Leo tried to convince himself that she was okay, that she could handle herself, but something in his heart told him otherwise. Then, he saw his forge, and he smiled, realizing that Calypso didn't tear it down.

_So, you missed me too, immortal gardener girl._

Leo went inside the forge, trying to find Calypso, but what he saw broke his heart into millions of pieces.

A man was bent over Calypso. He had blond hair that was swept over to the side in bangs and piercing blue eyes that were as cold as ice. That wasn't what made his heart break however. It was Calypso herself. Her hair was uneven, and some small patches were bald, like someone pulled her hair out. Her face was covered in small cuts and a long scar was on her forehead, dripping blood. Her arms and cheeks were red and covered in bruises, like someone had been hitting her as their punching bag. Her foot was twisted in a way that was impossible for any human, and Leo could tell that it was broken. The saddest part were her eyes. Their happy, yet forlorn glow was gone, filled with despair and sadness, her face scrunched up in pain and sorrow. Leo felt his hands grow hot at the sight.

_If that guy hurt her, I'm going to burn him into a crisp!_

"Love me! So I can get off this dumb island!"

The man started shouting at Calypso, who looked like she was ready to cry. The man then slapped Calypso, **HARD**, so a red mark was on her cheek, which was already turning into a bruise. Leo saw a tear fall from her eye.

Leo snapped. He ran through the tarp and tackled the man, arms ablazed. He pushed the man until they hit a table, where some oil started dripping on Leo, which made his fire stronger. He left burns on the man, mostly on his hands and arms. The man hit Leo in the eye, and then started to punch his face, but that did little to get him off. Leo felt nothing, his fury taking him over.

"What is your problem?!" the man shouted. He continued shouting at Leo.

"Don't you know who I am! I am Adam, son of Apollo, famous millionaire, and model of Abercrombie and Fitch! This ugly, worthless girl would not love me, so she deserves what is coming to her! She says she is in love with someone else, but she is lying! She is just a fan that wants me to stay here and never leave so the rest of the world could not see my handsome face! She is greedy and deserves to die for her sin!"

Leo couldn't believe it. This person called Calypso, the most beautiful, selfless, honest, and giving woman in the world greedy, ugly, worthless, and a liar! It made him sick to his stomach that Calypso had to deal with this man for Hades knows how long. He punched Adam in the face.

"What do you think you're doing then, huh?! Hitting the Super-Sized McShizzle's girl?! You should be in the Fields of Punishment for what you've done!"

Before Adam could say anything, Leo grabbed a hammer from his tool belt and whacked the man. After that, Leo ran to Calypso, and held her. At first, he felt self conscious. The sleeves from the shirt was burnt when he burned the man with his arms. His army jacket was covered with sand and dirt. When he tackled the man, his hair got mussed and some sand got in it. He smelled like oil and had some oil stains on his face from where the oil dripped on his face.

But then, he heard Calypso crying in his arms and felt like crying himself. Calypso had been hurt severely by that man, physically and mentally. He rubbed his arms up her back in a soothing movement, to calm her down. While he did this, he couldn't help but think of what Adam had said that she couldn't love him, because she loved someone else.

_It couldn't be me...right?_

Calypso whispered something in his ear, making him lose his train of thought.

"You really came back?"

Leo's heart jumped at the sound of her voice. He kept on rubbing her back.

"Yes. I did. For you."

Calypso let out a small giggle, which made Leo's heart skip a beat. There he knew he had to tell her, before it was too late...

"Calypso?"

He tried not to focus on her face. Even with her red, puffy eyes and her bruises and cuts, she looked like a supermodel. Looking at her face might make him chicken out.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking at his eyes with curiosity and a bit of sadness because of what just happened.

"I love you!"

He said it quickly, but slow enough to understand, and a bit loud, because of his nerves. He snuck a peek at Calypso. She was sitting upright now, her dark colored eyes shining, filled with unshed tears. Right when he was about to apologize, she did the most unexpected thing ever.

She kissed him.

She _kissed_ him.

_She _kissed _him._

On the _lips_.

Again.

Leo's brain short circuited.

"Does that answer your question?" Calypso asked him.

"I think I need a clearer answer, sunshine." Leo told her, smirking.

"Don't call me sunshine." she mumbled as she kissed him again, wiping that smirk from his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Leo asked her.

Calypso suddenly looked saddened by something. Leo thought that his move was too bold, so he started apologizing.

"I-I m-mean _if_ you want to, I m-mean if you d-don't w-want to that's fine..."

Calypso interrupted his ramble.

"Leo, I don't want to be your girlfriend..."

Leo felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces.

"...I want to be more than a friend that's a girl to you. I want to be your lover, your woman, your wife, and maybe have your babies..."

Calypso suddenly got red after saying that last part. Leo thought she looked adorable. He probably looked like a tomato right now.

"So, I don't like it when you call me a girl that is a friend. I want to be your lover. That is, if you want me too..."

Leo suddenly got the gist of what she was saying. A huge smile was growing on his face, and he started laughing at her clueless expression.

"Calypso, a girlfriend IS a lover!"

He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Calypso, I want to be your lover, your man, your husband, and have many babies with you! I love you, and I will be your boyfriend, or lover, or whatever! I swear to you by the Styx that my love for you shall never die."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Tears were falling from Calypso's eyes across her face. Her face was a shade of pink like a strawberry. When they sat back down, she snuggled into Leo's arms.

"I love you too, Leo. More than any hero that has stayed on my island. You were not the tallest or the most handsome, but you smiled the brightest, and you were the first hero to ever love me back."

Leo smiled. Then, he remembered his friends in the Argo II, worrying about where they were and why Leo wouldn't let them see.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's go."

Calypso suddenly got out of his hold. She looked at Leo with a hint of hope.

"You mean...I can leave?"

Leo smiled at her hopeful expression.

"Yes Sunshine...you are free."

She looked surprised and was about to ask a bunch of questions. Leo kissed her to shut her up. His face was a tomato after this.

"Ask later, Sunshine. We have to leave now."

She tried to run to her garden, but winced when she put her foot on the ground. Leo saw this and got angry again.

_Adam, I am going to strangle you for what you did to her!_

Calypso looked at him with those huge doe eyes, which made him melt like putty in her hands, making him forget about everything except her.

"Can you help me walk to my garden, love?"

As if struck by lightning, he went straight to her, and helped her stand, putting her arm around his neck, like he was a brace. Being oh so close to her, Leo could feel the ADHD side of his brain acting up. He felt her hair tickle against his neck. He could smell her addicting firewood and cinnamon scent. His knees were wobbly, and he felt woozy being this close to the love of his life.

Unfortunatly, they had to part so she could grab a couple plants from her garden. When she snuggled up to Leo again, she was so thankful she kissed him on the cheek. Leo blushed a dark shade of scarlet.

"Are you ready NOW, Sunshine?"

She gave him another kiss, this time on the lips, to make him be quiet. It worked, and also made a scarlet blush creep across his neck and cheeks.

"First of all, don't call me Sunshine! Second, let's go!"

Leo got an idea on how to make her more comfortable, as well as both of them happy, on the long way to the Argo II. He carried her bridal style to the ship. He snuggled his nose to the crook of her neck, occasionally giving a kiss or two. She tried to look annoyed, but her giggles gave away her facade.

While they went on their way, they didn't see the figure that awoke several minutes ago and listened to their conversation.

_Calypso...Leo...you both...will pay..._

* * *

Done! Okay, two things about this story!

1) THIS ISN'T THE END! I am in LOVE with this little story I wrote, and I am making it a multi-chapter fic!

2) Thank you everyone in the PJO fandom for accepting me as one of you guys! I love you all!

Sorry if Leo and Calypso or anyone else is too OOC or something.

~Please review! You get a blue cookie if you do!~

*I LOVE YOU ALL!*


End file.
